


Haunt Me

by deathwailart



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is a ghost tied to the Assassins, watching them in the Grand Temple.  Only Desmond can see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunt Me

"Hey," he says, once he's sure no one else can hear but honestly? Not exactly high on his list of priorities. Or his dad's. Because nothing screams father of the year like dumping your son back in the Animus when he has a blackout in the temple just after putting his own mind back together. He doesn't know if she's real or not and Juno never mentions her but Desmond can't trust his own brain these days.  
  
Or he doesn't know if he wants to.  
  
He climbs up to the ledge she sits on and he thinks it isn't right, that she's stuck down in the dark with the sickly blue glow of the beyond, it's too much like Rome and the Vault and she should be somewhere with sunlight and fresh air, all the things she didn't have behind Abstergo's sterile walls.  
  
"Hey," she replies, a flicker of a smile from where she sits out of the way, watching them. Never the ominous warning Juno is. The one that coaxes a smile out of him whenever he catches her gaze. Out of some instinct they reach out--  
  
And her hand passes through his again.  
  
His left hand twitches. Leather of the harness against his skin. Mechanism pressed tight to his pulse. He looks away and she's gone, she does that, he doesn't know why, doesn't ask but he stays up there anyway, kicking his heels to let dust and crumbling stone rain down. Eventually he has to go back down, eat, catch up with Rebecca and Shaun and dad, get a few fitful hours, nightmares (no screaming, would they even do anything, dad would just shrug, just press harder to get the hours in before Desmond loses it again, you shouldn't think like that about your own father but it is what it is) and jumping awake. He thinks he calls out for her in the night but he never asks.  
  
She's always there though, flashing gold-white-blue.   
  
Never red.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Leave a “Haunt Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character watching over another [as a ghost, watching from a distance, or otherwise, feel free to specify.]


End file.
